


Private Holiday

by lonicera_caprifolium



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But not really at all, M/M, like four percent nsfw, they're muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonicera_caprifolium/pseuds/lonicera_caprifolium
Summary: ((Dorian and Bull thoroughly enjoy the time spent at their villa...))Happy Holidays!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [((for full size))](http://orig05.deviantart.net/6fa8/f/2016/336/c/c/private_holiday_by_ashitarimai-daq77jr.png)


End file.
